Nueva Generación :
by AndrelaMarcos
Summary: ¿Te imaginas la historia de los hijos de Naruto? vida de padres, amistades, misiones y mucho mas! acompáñanos a seguir la vida de estos jóvenes chicos.     mi resumen es un asco...pero... ¡léanlo esta buenísima!
1. Vida de padres  ¡10 años después!

**Nueva Generación**

**10 años después – vida de padres**

¿Misa-chan? – un hombre de unos 26 años pelo rubio, ojos celestes y una corta barba buscaba algo por toda la oficina- ¿dónde se abra metido?

Así es, se trata del gran hokage, Naruto Uzumaki

El joven hombre paseaba por los pasillos buscando y buscando cuando se topa con su ex compañera de equipo

¿Naruto? ¿Por qué no estás en la oficina? – pregunto la peli rosa confundida

¿As visto a Misa-chan? –pregunto después de ver dentro de un basurero

¿A tu hija? ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Larga historia

De la nada sale una pequeña niña de ojos intensamente celestes, pelo negro, hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y unos traviesos flequillos

¡Misa-chan! Que te dije de salir de la oficina sin permiso

Pero es muy aburrido – protesto inflando los cachetes

No tienes caso- dijo el hokage revolviéndose el pelo con una sonrisa, realmente, siendo su única hija y la menor de 3 hermanos, era su mundo.

La pequeña avía salido de una mescla perfecta de Naruto y Hinata, era de unos rasgos faciales muy monos y era muy extrovertida y traviesa, pero más tranquila que su hermano Takumi, que avía heredero además de todos los rasgos de su padre, avía sacado también lo hiperactivo; al cambio el hijo mayor, Otani, de pelo negro y ojos celestes oscuro, era el más sereno, tranquilo y amable, podía llegara hacer algo rebelde, pero en general era muy sereno.

Pero volviendo al caso, naruto estaba libre, y tenía a su pequeña hija a su merced, así que salir un día padre e hija no era tan malo.

Salieron al pueblo para pasear un poco, todos saludaban amistosamente a Naruto y a Misaki y los dos saludaban energéticamente.

Pasaron dos horas y ya se acercaban a casa, cuando al pasar por una plaza, encontraron a Takumi jugando con el hijo de su mejor amigo, Daisuke.

Daisuke era la viva imagen de su padre .pero a diferencia que tenía los ojos verdes de su madre, y era más cálido, amigable y un tanto travieso, era el mejor amigo de su hijo y tenían la misma edad.

Cuando los veía naruto, le llegaba una breve nostalgia y recordaba su infancia con sasuke, ya que los primogénitos eran idénticos a los padres.

¡ey! ¡Takumi!- ¿no te avía dicho que no dejaras la casa sola?- Naruto se acercaba a los niños con misaki en sus manos

Pero papa, Otani ya llego a la casa y me ha dado permiso para salir

Genial, un niño de 9 le da permiso a uno de 6…- murmuro el rubio entre dientes – bueno, da igual, ¿Daisuke, quieres ir a nuestra casa?

¡Anda Daisuke! ¡Di que sí! – dijo el niño emocionado-tengo que mostrarte mi nuevo muñeco de acción

Pues si me lo piden, ¿cómo puedo decir que no?- sonrió el pequeño Ushiha

Anda que de seguro tu madre ya está en la casa – sonrió Naruto y miro a los niños- les comprare un helado en el camino

Ya en casa, los niños se fueron a jugar a la habitación, Hinata ya avía llegado y estaba preparando un gran banquete ya que de seguro vendría toda la familia de Daisuke, Naruto saludo a su esposa y empezaron a hablar

¿y cómo te fue? – pregunto Naruto sentándose en una mesita que estaba dentro de la cocina

Supongo que bien- sonrió a su esposo

Hinata, a sus 26 años, era raro que saliera de misiones, hasta avía decidido ser dueña de casa y atender a sus hijos, por lo que avía vuelto un poco más fina de cuerpo, su flequillo avía crecido y se lo avía dejado para un lado mientras que su largo cabello negro se agarrada en una trenza, y siempre andaba vestida de un vestido y un delantal blanco. Avía cambiado mucho de personalidad, después de afronta a su padre y sacar toda su timidez, ahora, aunque siguiera siendo una persona tranquila era más firme y decidida, lo que cada día sorprendía a Naruto , de lo bella que se veía cada día con esa mirada en alto y su sonrisa tranquilizadora, si, avía echo la mejor elección.

Pero el punto es que hoy hinata tuvo que salir de su vida cotidiana para hacer el último trámite que tenía para dejar completamente el mando de la familia, y por eso, Naruto tenía que tener a su pequeña hija en la oficina.

¿Y no ha pasado nada malo?-pregunto Naruto preocupado

No, para nada , mi padre ya lo tenía asumido hace tiempo , desde que me revele ,él ya estaba pensando en que hacer, por eso Neji , que siempre quiso ser el líder, acepto el mando, además Neji tiene hijos varones más grandes que los míos , además, mis hijos llevan tu apellido, y no veo a ninguno que le gustaría asumir el cargo

Y pensándolo bien, ninguno, por lo que he visto ,a heredero el don de tu familia

No es eso, yo creo que van a poder alguno de los 3 poder controlarlo, puede ser que al no casarme con un sangre pura , el poder es imperfecto, ósea no es que sea peor , hasta yo lo encuentro mejor porque no tienen el Byakugan permanente, pero tenlo por seguro que alguien podrá desarrollarlo

Suena el timbre

Yo iré- Naruto se paró y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir estaba toda la familia Uchiha

Sasuke tenía 3 hijos, uno de 8 llamado Itachi que era exactamente igual a su padre en personalidad y apariencia, Daisuke que tenía 6 y el pequeño de 3 años Souta

¡Hola! Que novedad que estén aquí- dijo Naruto en forma burlona

Calla , porque para ser sincero tu pasas más en mi casa que yo en la tuya- sonrió el Uchiha con gozo entrando en la casa y pegando en forma amistosa en el hombro seguido de Hitachi y Sakura con Souta en sus brazos

¿Hinata está en la cocina? –pregunto Sakura casi afirmándolo

Si- sonrió Naruto

Iré ayudarla – le paso el niño Sasuke y acto seguido se dirigió la cocina

Y así después de comer un gran banquete, conversar reírse y jugar, los Uzumaki y los Uchihas terminaron su día


	2. ¡La nueva generación comienza!

**La nueva generación comienza**

- **¡Takumi!¡Misaki**! - gritaba el rubio mayor desde el primer piso -** ¡¿pueden despertar de una vez por todas?** – ya un poco molesto por la falta de responsabilidad de sus hijos

- **¡No!** - grito descontroladamente Takumi

Naruto hartado por la forma de responder de su hijo subió las escaleras a paso fuerte y pesado entro a la habitación haciendo sonar la puerta, agarro las sabanas y las tiro por toda la habitación

-** ¡Puedes despertad de una jodida vez!**- protesto con una vena en la cabeza pegando le un puñetazo en la cabeza del niño – **hoy es tu examen, como puedes estar tan relajado ¿acaso no quieres ser ninja?**

- **¡Si quiero!** - dijo el niño sobándose la cabeza –** pero, si eres tanto el hokage de esta aldea, podrías por lo menos regular los horarios, necesito dormir mucho porque… un ninja como yo necesita regenerar fuerzas, no sé si me entiendes** - sonrió el chico con malicia

A lo único que pudo responder Naruto fue a pegarle otro puñetazo, abrir la ventana y agarrar las sabanas y llevárselas, para asegurarse que el niño endemoniado no se echara a dormir nuevamente

**¡Papa eres un jodido!**- gritaba desde lejos

Ya con Takumi vestido con una pollera sin manga blanca y un short negro, Misaki con una pollera corta naranja y un short negro y su hermano Otani con una el típico traje de konoha, comían un gran desayuno

-** Estoy tan orgullosa ¡mis pequeños ya van hacer todos unos ninjas!**- decía Hinata agarrándose la mejillas

-** ¡Si eso no es todo mama! tu hijo será el mejor de todo los tiempos** – dijo Takumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- **¡mentira! ¡Yo seré la mejor!** – dijo Misaki terminando de tomar su leche

-** ¡Cómo vas hacer la mejor si eres una debilucha!**

-** ¡Y tu un charlatán!**- dijo la menor sacándole la lengua

-** Por ahora el único mejor**- dijo Naruto terminado todo el desayuno- **es Otani ya que ahora es todo un jounin** – dijo sonriéndole a su hijo, lo que el mayor le iso una seña de burla a los dos menores

-** Ya dejen de pelear y apúrense que osino van a llegar tarde los 4** – dijo Hinata finalmente a los 4 dejándole a cada uno un almuerzo

Los 4 salieron de la casa, otani se fue corriendo por que dijo que tenía un asunto importante, por lo que quedaron Naruto, Takumi y Misaki caminando

Los chicos se movían por todas partes riéndose y empujándose y Naruto siguiéndoles el juego, hasta que por fin llegaron a la academia, en el que antes de que los chicos entraran Naruto revolvió el pelo de Takumi y beso en la mejilla a Misaki

-** Suerte-** dijo Naruto sonriéndole a sus hijos

-** No la necesito** – dijo Takumi chocando el puño a su padre

-** ¡Adiós papa!**- Misaki abrazo a su padre y se fue corriendo junto a su hermano

Naruto se les quedo viendo, comparado con su infancia que el vino hacer la prueba con el pesar de que si la hacía mal todos lo iban a discriminar más de lo que ya lo discriminaban, que no tenía a nadie a su lado que lo apoyara, ellos realmente tenían mucha suerte

Ya cuando desaparecieron sus hijos en la puerta siento una mano en su hombro

-** Cresen rápido**- dijo Sasuke sonriéndole a su amigo

- **Ojalas que le vaya bien a los dos**

**- A los tres**

-** Exacto** – miro a su amigo y siguieron su camino

Mientras tanto en la academia, los chicos se sentaban nerviosos en las mesas

Iban llamando de a uno

- **¡Misaki Uzumaki!**

-** ¡Sí!**- la niña se levantó, su pelo negro tomado en una coleta y sus ojos celestes profundos dejaron a más de un niño embobado, la niña iso un jutsu perfecto

- **Increíble muy bien** – dijo uno de los examinadores

La chica sonrió y se sentó, acto seguido abrazo a su hermano

- **¡Daisuke Uchiha!**

- **¡Sí!**- el chico bajo , tenía una pollera negra en el cual atrás estaba el signo de los Uchiha, muchas niñas suspiraron, el chico bajo y de esperar del primogénito de sasuke realizó un jutsu perfecto

- **Perfecto, ¡Takumi Uzumaki!**

-** ¡Si!**- suspiraron de nuevo, Takumi era muy popular éntrelas chicas, por su simpatía y además de ser un chico bien dotado , obviamente iso un jutsu perfecto imitando iruka-sensei

-** Te doy un punto más porque me veo guapísimo**- dijo riéndose el ya un poco viejo sensei

- **Hikari Kinomoto**

- **¡Si!**- separo una niña de melena media y muy roja con ojos verdes , nadie la avía visto antes, bajo y iso una un jutsu perfecto

- **Bienvenida** - dijo uno de los examinadores

-** Gracias** - sonrió la chica

Y así pasaron los nombres uno por uno

- **Taichí Inuzuka**

- **Ryo Aburame**

- **Sora Nara**

- **Yuto Akimicho**

- **Ren Huyuga**

- **Felicitaciones a los recién graduado**s – sonriera los examinadores

- **¡Sí!** – los niños gritaban de felicidad por todas partes

Las chicas se abrasaban, los hombres alariaban y takumi observo a la pelirroja que le llamo la atención, no la avía visto nunca, lo que es raro porque él conocía a todos

La chica salió de la sala y dejo caer sin darse cuento una pulsera, takumi al ver esto corrió y agarro la pulsera de cuero que tenía en ella un símbolo de remolino, abrió la puerta y miro afuera por ambos lados del pasillo , pero la chica ya no estaba.

2 horas después se veía a una chica de 12 años corriendo por los tejados seguido por 2 jounin

- **¡Misa-chan! ¡Cuando el hokage sepa lo que estás haciendo estarás en problema!**- dijo uno enfurecido

- **¡Solo le di un toque a las casas! ¡No sean tan aburridos!**- dijo la niña mirando hacia atrás sacando la lengua

- **¿aburridos?** – la chica se estremeció al instante y miro al frente una mujer de no más de 17 años y una cola de pelo negro miro a la chica

- **Air-sama** – tirito la niña

-** Estas en problemas misa-chan**- la mujer rio y agarro a la niña

5 minutos después estaba misaki agarrada con una cuerda y air sentada encima de ella, en la oficina del hokage, cuando entro Naruto y vio a su hija no muy sorprendido

- **Supongo que takumi se escapó…** - dijo Naruto mirando a Air

-** No, takumi, para su sorpresa, no estaba metido estaba solo la chica.**

- **¿Qué are contigo?**- miro a la menor

-** No lo puede evitar, avía pintura con una brocha y las casas de madera se ven tan mal solo de madera, así que como buen artista que soy…**

- **Buena artista… ¡las casas quedaron horribles!**

**- No saben apreciar mi talento, en especial tu fea :P**

- **¿Qué quieres decir con fea mocosa?**- si la avían provocado y cuando la provocan

- **¡Basta ya!**- dijo el hokage ya un poco fuera de si- **Misaki, vas a tener que pintar las casas de nuevo**

- **¡Toma mocosa!**- rio la peli negra

- **Y tu Air -chan, veras que haga bien su trabajo**

-** Pero yo…**

-** No, órdenes del hokage son ordenes así que van hacerlo ahora mismo**

- **Si…** - dijeron las dos al unísono

Ya en la casa, todos estaban comiendo cuando takumi rompe el silencio

- **Papa, tú conoces a una tal Hikari Kinomoto**

- **Hikari Kinomoto**- dijo pensando-** a ya me acuerdo, es una chica de otra aldea que vino hacer la prueba aquí**

- **¡ah! ¡ Por eso no la conocía!**- dijo ya un poco menos preocupado el niño- **¿y se quedara aquí?**

- **Supongo que si**- sonrió Naruto –** por cierto, felicitaciones takumi y misa-chan por graduarse**

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron, si… ahora eran ninjas oficiales.


	3. ¡Nuevos compañeros,amigos nuevos!

**¡Nuevos compañeros, nuevos amigos!**

Era un momento emocionante para los chicos, hoy les dirían los grupos en los cuales estarían

-** ¡chicos!¡silencio!**- grito uno de los sensei –** hoy asignaremos los equipos así que empecemos ya**

Empezó a dar un listado de chicos

- **Equipo numero 10: Takumi Uzumaki , Hikari Kinomoto y Sora Nara**

-_** Entonces me a tocado con la chica de la otra aldea**-_ echo un vistazo a la niña que lo estaba mirando, el chico atino a sonreír, después dirigió su mirada a sora-**_ y me ha tocado con el chico listo_**

Sora Nara, era idéntico a su padre pero con la excepción que tenía los ojos verdes de su madre

-** Equipo numero 11: Ryo Aburame, Hiroko yamanaka, y Yuto akimich**i

Ryo era idéntico a su padre, Hiroko era igual a Ino pero tenía el pelo negro de Sai, y Yuto era igual a su padre

- **Equipo numero 12: Daisuke Uchiha, Misaki Uzumaki, Taichí Inuzuka**

Taichí era muy parecido a su padre excepto que no tenía ni una marca en las mejillas y los ojos eran verdes y normales

Misaki miro a Daisuke y le sonrió

-**_ Por suerte me toco con mi mejor amigo_** - Misaki miro a taichí y cuando el chico la miro le mostro una gran sonrisa-** ¡ojalas que seamos buenos amigos**!

- **¡sí!** –el chico le correspondió la sonrisa

Takumi y mucho más Daisuke miraron con recelo la escena

En la oficina del hokage estaban sentados Sasuke y Naruto

- **Así que ya elegiste los grupos**

-** Si**- dijo con toda tranquilidad

- **¿Puedo ver?**

- **Si**- le entrego una hoja

-** ¿Así que escogiste a Daisuke junto a Misa-chan? ¿Y el hijo de Kiba?**

- **Pues si**

- **¿Y cuál será el Sensei?**

- **Air**

- ¿Air? – dijo Sasuke sorprendido

Air fue alumna de Sasuke y fue una de sus alumnas favoritas

- **Pero Naruto, Air…**

-** Confió en ella, es una chica muy fuerte además es la única que sabe controlar a Misaki**

- **¿Y por qué escogiste a mi hijo con Misaki? pensé que lo ibas aponer con Takumi**

- **Takumi y Daisuke serán muy buenos amigos pero sus poderes chocan notablemente, al cambio por lo que he visto Misaki tiene un poder asombroso poco antes visto, no sé por qué razón, pero ella tiene un chakara similar al del kyubi, y unas habilidades que solo se pueden aprovechar con Daisuke a su lado , además, ese chico, Taichí, al principio pensé que iba heredar lo de su padre, pero al ver las prácticas y su historia maternal, vi que además de tener el don de su padre, avía heredero el poder de su madre, junto con la inteligencia**

- **¿De Kyoko?**

- **Si, por eso encontré que era el grupo más equilibrado que podía hacer**

- **Y que tal con el de Takumi?**

-** El de Takumi bueno, Takumi tiene un potencial muy bueno, además la nueva chica**

- **¿A la que asesinaron a sus padres**?

- **Si, ella, al principio no me calzaba mucho la historia, ella es una procedente de la aldea del remolino, se trata que la única que sobrevivió fue mi madre, pero, sus padres avían salido antes que atacaran la aldea, en una misión mataron a los padres por lo que la niña quedo a cargo de un viejo ninja de la aldea dela lluvia, y él me explico su historia, y el poder especial que tiene esa niña, y como Takumi tiene esa gran capacidad de entrar en el corazón de las personas creo que él será el mejor para que esa chica pueda salir adelante y poder sacar todo lo que tiene**

- **¿Y Sora?**

- **Avía que tener una mente en todo ese equipo, ¿y qué mejor que el hijo del gran Chikamaru?**

- **Nunca pensé que podías reflexionar tanto y hacer equipos tan buenos**

-** Por eso soy el hokage amigo** – sonrió Naruto

- **Y el sensei?**

- **Eso**- miro a la ventana- **es una sorpresa…**

En el bosque Daisuke, Misaki y Taichí estaban en el bosque

- **Oh vamos el sensei de mierda que nos tocó** – dijo Daisuke rascándose la nuca-** hemos estado aquí una hora!**

- **¿De mierda?** – Daisuke tembló… savia de quien era esa voz

- **Air-sama**

- **Air-sensei para ti pequeño Daisuke**- sonrió la pelinegra

- **¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Tu nuestra sensei?** – dijo Misaki un poco fastidiada

- **Si**- seguido golpeo a Daisuke a Misaki en la cabeza- **ahora nos sentaremos. Bueno empezaremos presentándonos, empezare yo**- tomo un respiro – **me llamo Air tengo 17 años, mi hobby es cuidar las flores en mi invernadero, me gusta las flores y torturar a los niños**- esto último se notó un tono de malicia lo que Misaki llego a tragar saliva-** y lo que odio son las papas, mi sueño en el futuro es dedicarme a mis flores y a maltratar niños ¿Quién sigue?**

- **¡Yo!** – sonrió la ojo celeste –** me llamo Misaki Uzumaki , pero todos me dicen Misa-chan, mi hobby es hablar y contar chistes, me gusta el remen que hace mi mama y molestar a mi papa, odio con todo mi ser a los bichos y mi sueño en el futuro es convertirme en la líder de los ambu**

-** Yo soy Daisuke Uchiha, mi hobby es dormir, me gustan muchas cosas así que no podría especificar, odio la leche con todo mi corazón, mi sueño para el futuro… no tengo ninguno** – se rio y se rasco la nuca

-** Yo soy Taichí pero todos me dicen Tai, me gustan mucho los animales y mi hobby es jugar con ellos, odio a la gente silenciosa, mi sueño es vivir en un campo con una familia y animales sin ninguna preocupación**

- **Porque siento que todos ustedes son unos flojos**

-** Porque lo somos**- rieron los tres

Al otro lado del bosque

- **Llegan tarde** – sonrió el mayor de los Uchihas

- **Itachi? ¿No me digas que tú eres nuestro maestro?** – dijo Takumi sorprendido

**- Así es pequeño y les are sufrir hasta la última gota de su existencia** – rio maliciosamente

- **El tío es raro**- dijo Sora extraño

- **Ni me lo digas** - dijo el Uzumaki apoyándose en el hombro de Sora

- **Pero, bueno, tenemos que hacer una presentación, empezare yo porque soy genial, me llamo Itachi Ushiha tengo 17 y mi signo es escorpión , pero eso es lo de menos, mi hobby es leer pero no les diré que es el que me gusta leer porque son muy pequeños, me gusta…creo que todavía no hay nada que me guste mucho, odio perder, en especial contra Otani, y mi sueño en el futuro es que muera Otani**- se rio maliciosamente

- **El tío esta rallado** – pensaron Sora y Takumi

- **Buen ahora quien se quiere presentar**

-** Que problemático…ok yo**- dijo arrastradamente Sora-** me llamo Sora Nara mi hobby es jugar con mi padre el ajedrez me gusta sentarme en el césped y mirar el cielo, odio las cosas problemáticas, mi sueño en el futuro es casarme y vivir una vida relajada vistiendo siempre de yukata**

-** Yo soy Takumi Uzumaki**- sonrió el chico- **mi hobby es ir con mi padre a comer ramen, me gusta el ramen que hace mi mama y su comida en general también me gusta que mi mama me acaricie el pelo, odio a los gatos y mi sueño en el futuro es superar a mi papa y ser el mejor ninja del mundo!**

-** Yo soy Hikari** – por fin hablo la chica tenía una voz fuerte y decidida-** mi hobby es ver las estrellas con mi abuelo, amo todo lo relacionado con estrellas y flores, no odio nada en realidad, mi meta en el futuro es vivir una vida tranquila**

- **Bueno, de hoy en adelante seremos el equipo 10**- sonrió Itachi- **pasaremos por momentos duros y felices pero seguiremos siendo un equipo pase lo que pase**

- **Si** – sonrieron los tres


	4. Día de descanso :

**Día de descanso, conozcámonos un poco mejor :)**

- **Que calor…**- Takumi, Misaki y Daisuke estaban tirados en el pasto sin hacer nada, el largo pelo de Misaki molestaba la cara de Daisuke

-** Me moriría aquí de tanto calor que tengo** – protesto el Uchiha ya un poco cabreado de no hacer nada para combatir el calor

- **Ey…Misa-chan**- su hermano se levantó para ver a su hermana que era raro que no hablara, para su sorpresa su hermana estaba desmayada y sangraba su nariz – **MISA-CHAN… ¡MISA-CHAN!**

-** ¿Qué pasa?**- se sobresaltó Daisuke , viendo la condición de Misaki, agarro una botella de agua y la acomodo en sus piernas para darle de beber, dentro de unos minutos Misa-chan abría despertado de su coma

-** ¡Tonta! ¿Porque nunca avisas cuando te sientes mal?**- protesto su hermano ya un poco más tranquilo

-** Realmente eres tonta Misa-chan**

-** Es que ni siquiera podía hablar**- dijo la chica tomándose otra botella de agua-** hemos estado acostados en el pasto por lo menos 2 horas y me he quedado dormida**

- **Serás** – dijo Daisuke agarrándose el pelo- nos has dado el susto de nuestras vidas

La amistas entre Daisuke y Misaki se iso muy fuerte durante los siguiente 6 años, cuando un día takumi tuvo que ir al hospital y Hinata dejo a Misaki en la casa de los Uchihas, Daisuke encontró una linda luz en ella que nunca más pudo dejar de ver, aunque él nunca lo admitido oficialmente, siente cosas por Misaki y siempre anda preocupada de ella, Naruto al ser un padre sobreprotector, siempre tiene los ojos muy puestos en Daisuke para que no le haga nada a su pequeña flor, por eso al notar que estaba en el mismo equipo que misaki, se preguntaba por qué abra sido que Naruto decidió tal junta, da igual, él era el chico más feliz del mundo si misaki estaba junto a él.

-** ¡Hey! ¡Takumi!**- se acercó el joven Nara hacia el grupo- **¿que haces por aquí con este calor?**

-** El calor nos ha afectado tanto que hemos decidido acostarnos aquí, pero la sombra se ha corrido asique no ha sido muy factible**

-** Bueno corrámonos y así te acompaño**- sonrió Sora y se sentaron los cuatro en la sombra.

- **¿Quieren un helado?**- pregunto Misaki –** papa me ha dado dinero asique puedo comprar para los cuatros.**

- **¡Si!**- sonrieron los tres.

-** ¿Daisuke acompáñame?**- le sonrió al ojo verde, el que no pudo decir que no.

- **Tu hermana es muy mona**- le dijo Sora a Takumi.

- **Sip, pero tú no la puedes tocar**- le pego amistosamente en el hombro

-** Anda , que no tengo ninguna intención con ella**

-** Es mi hermana menor y es mi hermana más cercana, mi hermano mayor aunque hablemos nunca hemos sido muy cercanos porque nuestras personalidades chocan mucho, pero Misa-chan siempre me sonríe y es como una amiga**- miro a la chica riéndose con Daisuke- **a la única persona que podría confiarla es a Daisuke**

-** Que problemático**- rio su amigo

-** ¿Te cuento mi vida privada y tú dices problemático? Anda,¿ no me entiendes ni un poco?**

-** Eh! Nunca dije no entenderte, yo también tengo una hermana pequeña, se a lo que te enfrentas amigo** – miro el cielo- **pero uno siempre va estar para ellas, ¿no?**

- **Sí, siempre…**- miro de nuevo a su hermana como pagaba los helados mientras Daisuke los sostenía

-** ¡Eh! ¡Sora! ¡Anda! ¿no me ibas ayudar con los papeles?**- grito Chikamaru que estaba en el camino para llegar a la oficina del hokage

-** ¿eh? Se me avía olvidado por completo, problemático**- miro a su amigo y levanto la mano en forma de despido- **adiós amigo, lo siento pero el helado será para la próxima**

-** No te preocupes**-despidió con la mano también- **yo me lo comeré por ti**

- **Cuídate**- y se fue caminando hacia donde estaba su padre mientras Takumi lo seguía con la mirada

Pero al girar la cabeza un poco más alado, donde estaban los columpios, vio como una niña de pelos pellirrojos se columpiaba sola mirando el suelo, Takumi, con lo impulsivo que es, fue corriendo sabiendo de quien se podría tratar

-** ¿Hikari?**- miro intrusamente la cara de la chica

-** ¿ah?**- la chica por fin mostro su cara, que estaba toda mojada debido al llanto silencioso en el que estaba ase unos segundo

-** ¿¡Hikari!**- miro Takumi preocupado a Hikari- **¿Qué te a pasado?**

El chico comenzó limpiarle la cara con la manga de su pollerón, lo que la chica reacciono muy sorprendida

-** ¿Por qué eres así?** – dijo la chica quitándole la mano a Takumi y limpiándose ella sola sus lagrimas

- **¿así como?**

- **Ni me conoces, hemos hablado solo una vez y te as acercado con todo descaro a llamarme por mi nombre y a limpiarme las lágrimas como si fuera tu hermana pequeña**

- **¿eh? ¿enserio?** – rio el chico por lo bajo- **es la costumbre**

-** La costumbre de entrometerte en cosas que no te incumben?**- pregunto Hikari un poco fastidiada

- **La costumbre de tener que hacer algo cuando veo a una persona triste**- sonrió el chico haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco

- **Eres… eres un tonto**

- **Pues claro, es lo único que puedes esperar del hijo del idiota número uno de konoha**

La chica soltó una risilla, que no paso de largo para Takumi

- **Eres muy guapa cuando sonríes**

-** ¿eh?...**- la chica logro sonrojarse a un extremo en el que se podía confundir claramente el su cara de su pelo- **eres un tonto… ta…takumi**- dijo con dificultad tapándose la cara con el brazo

-** Ven, no te quedes aquí, te invito a un helado**- le agarro a la chica y literalmente la arrastro a la sombra del árbol donde ya Daisuke y Misaki estaban tomando su Helado


End file.
